With the high-speed development of mobile device-related technologies, people have more and more demands on mobile devices, the application scenarios of the mobile devices are also more and more complex, and subsequently, measured data related to movement of a mobile terminal (for example, a moving speed, a position, a direction, and the like) can provide more convenience for a user. For example, in an on-board use application, a mobile terminal (a vehicle per se or another on-board mobile device (collectively referred to as a mobile terminal in this application)) can share measured data, comprising data, such as a speed, a position, a traveling direction, and braking, of a vehicle with another vehicle by means of Vehicle-to-Vehicle (V2V) communication, so as to provide a data basis for safer and more convenient traveling of a user.
A wireless network is needed for V2V communication, a dedicated short range communications (DSRC) technology is generally adopted, a DSRC network is a Wi-Fi-like network, and a theoretical maximum coverage area thereof reaches 300 meters, but is actually smaller. A transmission range of an on-board mobile terminal can be expanded by using each mobile terminal as a forwarding node, but forwarding still needs to be performed multiple times so as to achieve a broader transmission range, and once an event occurs, there is a limited time for a user to deal with. The V2V communication may be assisted by using a cellular technology with a broader transmission range, for example, a Device-to-Device (D2D) communication technology in a cellular network system (for example, a Long Term Evolution (LTE) network system). With the assistance of the cellular technology, while the transmission range of the on-board mobile terminal is enlarged, the forwarding number may also be relatively reduced; however, when either the DSRC technology or the cellular technology is used to perform forwarding, if each mobile terminal serves as a forwarding node, each forwarding would increase a great amount of signaling overhead and delay; therefore, a more effective forwarding solution is urgently needed.